One Hundred Pieces
by xfallenangel13x
Summary: 100 Theme Challenge using SmilehKitteh's list on DeviantArt, with one-shots varying in length and rating, based off of different variants of Yami/Yuugi/Atemu pairings. Yaoi. Please no flaming, and enjoy the list.
1. Introduction

Yes, I KNOW I already have a few projects out there... But I decided to do a 100-Theme-Challenge. To keep the creative juices flowing, y'know? I've gotta keep away the dreaded Writer's Block as long as I possibly can! XD

This List is by _SmilehKitteh_ on DeviantArt. A very nice selection, if I do say so myself. ^^

I'll try to keep updates regular. Maybe go for a weekly thing?

How does every Friday sound? (Yes, I know it's a Thursday, but Friday will be easier for me to remember. Plus, it means I get to post a second one tomorrow. XD)

I don't think I'll do a word-cap, but I can guarantee that, for the most part, these chapters will be short. Probably under/just above 1k, on average. Pairings will be of my OTPs, so expect to see different variants of Yami/Yuugi/Atemu pairings. Also Heartshipping. XD

* * *

_**Theme #1:** Introduction_

_**Continuation Of:** None_

_**Pairing:** Blindshipping (Atemu/Yuugi)_

_**Rating:** K_

_**Warning(s):** None_

_**Word Count:** 973_

_**Next:** Love_

* * *

"I'll be back in a moment, Yuugi. Keep an eye on the shop, will you?" the rasped voice of said teen's grandfather called, his stout form retreating back into the living complex of the pair's home/workplace. Yuugi sighed quietly from his spot at the front counter, fingers tapping idly over its glass surface.

"_Hai_, Jii-chan," he replied in a bored monotone, "Take your time."

His cheek rested in one palm as the boy slumped forward, elbow resting on the display case's top, violet eyes randomly scanning over the merchandise that was held within. The small, brightly-colored figurines and game pieces did very little to ease his boredom. _Gods, where's Jounouchi-kun when you need him?_

This was why Yuugi disliked shop-duty. It wasn't that he _minded_ watching the _Kame' Game Shop_ when his grandpa was off somewhere else, running errands or retrieving stock, or whatever else it was he was occupied with... He loved the old man with all of his heart, and would do anything for him! But, it's just... watching the shop - on a _weekday_, no less! - was just so _dull_! No-one would come here! Everyone was still at work, or hitting the arcade after school with some friends, or eating out at _Burger World_, down the street, or just at home doing schoolwork and relaxing. Not a person in their right mind would bother coming to this run-down old shop when there was so much more they could do!

Yuugi frowned. _Especially with that new place that opened up downtown a few weeks ago..._ Seriously. If the spiky-haired teen heard _one more comment _from his grandpa about how '_that space-aged tourist attraction_' was stealing the patrons of a pair of '_honest gamers like them_', he swore his brain would implode on itself! Love be damned, sometimes Mutou Sugoroku could complain like some snobby woman who didn't get a pair of expensive shoes at the mall!

The wide-eyed teen was broken from his musings at the musical "_jingle-jingle!_" of the front door, a bell suspended above its frame giving off the alerting noise as it moved. "_Ne'_, Yuug'!" came an energetic voice, laced in a light Brooklyn accent.

Said boy looked up, grinning when he saw a familiar adolescent headed towards him, still dressed in their high school's navy-themed uniform. Messy blonde hair and shining amber eyes were nothing new when it came to the teen. In the background, Yuugi thought he saw another figure travel into the display selves somewhere else in the shop. "_Ne'_, Jou-kun. What's up?"

There was a nonchalant wave of the hand, "Nothin' much. Kinda' borin' out t'day..." Then, his eyes widened, and sparked with excitement. "Oh, but hey! I met a guy, walkin' around downtown! I want 'cha ta' meet 'im!" Before Yuugi could think of a reply, Jou was calling over to the person he caught a glimpse of earlier. "_Ne'_, bud! This here is my pal, Yuugi - the one I was tellin' ya' about!"

Yuugi nearly blushed at that. Jou had been telling this complete _stranger_ about him?!

The quiet figure emerged from his browsing, coming towards Jounouchi's call.

This time, Yuugi _did _blush.

The guy looked like a bronzed God! With lusciously tanned skin, broad shoulders, and a generous amount of toning to his frame, Yuugi would wager that he'd get quite a few looks walking down the street. He wasn't much taller than Yuugi - maybe... five centimeters, give or take. And sweet Ra above, his _clothing_. Not to sound overly-flamboyant, but the guy was decked head-to-toe in black leather! Sleeveless, V-necked top, form-fitting pants that clung to his figure in _all _the right places, heavy, buckled combat boots, fingerless biker gloves, and an assortment of buckles, bracelets, and chains adorning his wrists, biceps, and hips. He even had a buckled collar over his neck, a golden, looped earring in his left lobe, and an eyebrow piercing above his right eye. Speaking of which - his eyes were fucking _red_. Not russet-brown, or tinged-that-color-because-of-the-light red, but actual, intense, fiery _crimson_.

Yuugi had just found his boredom-breaker.

The man gave a smirk - _Sweet Gods how could one man look so __**perfect**__? _- and extended his hand in greetings.

"So you must be Mutou Yuugi," he rumbled in a deep, seductive-sounding voice.

Yuugi numbly reached out, and shook hands with the other adolescent. "_A-Ano_... how do you...?"

A grin. "Know your name?"

Nod.

"Well, despite the fact that Jounouchi just shouted across your shop, here-" Yuugi flushed, feeling foolish, "-he also could not seem to shut up about you on the way over." He paused, dropping Yuugi's hand (much to the smaller's disappointment). Ruby pools cast over the other's slighter, more lithe form, before locking onto wide amethyst. "Not that that's a _bad _thing..." he purred, making Yuugi shiver. "Well, anyways, I'm from the next town over. My family is relocating to Domino City within the month, so I figured I'd might as well check out what will be my new surroundings." Another smirk. "Who knows? Maybe we'll end up in the same class?"

_Oh, I surely do hope so_, Yuugi mentally prayed, offering a somewhat-timid smile. "Maybe," he echoed quietly. "So... I don't believe I caught your name...?"

The object of Yuugi's quickly-developing infatuation blinked, before giving a sheepish, but apologetic grin. Yuugi giggled at the flustered look.

"Atemu. Muran Atemu. But, my friends call me 'Yami'."

How fitting.

Yuugi offered a polite smile. "Well, Yami, I hope you enjoy your stay in Domino."

Another, knowing smirk. "Oh, believe me, Yuugi, I will."

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything within/to do with the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime/manga franchise. Those are (c) to Takahashi Kazuki, as well as _Konami_ and any others I may have forgotten to mention. This is simply a work of fiction inspired by the original anime/manga, and is in no way, shape, or form gaining a sort of profit nor am I associated with it in any way. The themes/topics for these one-shots are credited to _SmilehKitteh_ on DeviantArt, but that actual _writing _belongs to me.**

**Please respect the hard work I have put into this and all of my other stories, and do not steal/copy/claim this story as your own, nor post it/use it anywhere without my direct permission.**

**Also, though I respect/appreciate _constructive criticism_, I will mot tolerate any flaming and/or spamming within the reviews of this story.  
**

**Thank you.**

**~ Fallen**


	2. Love

Oh, Gods... please ignore this horrid excuse for a one-shot! XD

I couldn't think of anything else to put for this... So I decided to go for the scene where Atemu departs for the Afterlife in the last episode...

Still gets me right in the feels, every time. ;~;

* * *

_**Theme #2:** Love_

_**Continuation Of:** None_

_**Pairing:** Puzzleshipping (Yami/Yuugi)_

_**Rating:** K_

_**Warning(s):** None_

_**Word Count:** 956_

_**Next:** Light_

* * *

He should have known better.

It was all Yuugi could think, as he stood there, within that dusty old tomb.

He should have know better.

But now, it was too late. The thoughts had been passed, and looked over as nothing more than a temporary infatuation. But it _wasn't_, and that was what _killed _him.

He should have known, that someday, somewhere, sometime, _he _would have to leave. After all, spirits didn't belong in the mortal realm. They didn't stick around, unless they had a reason. And, together, they had found his reason.

No name, no memories, no past, no body, no _anything._

Just darkness.

Yuugi's hands shook and his pulse thrummed and his eyes stung. All he wanted to do was run away, but at the same time, he wanted to run to _him_. To beg him to stay. It was selfish, and he knew it, but he didn't care! He _needed _his other half! How was one to live on, when they were missing a half of their _soul_?

"_I love you!_" he wanted to scream, "_Please don't go! I love you!_"

He wanted, but he _didn't_. He just... _sat there_. As if the other man were nothing to him.

But he wasn't nothing. He was _everything_.

It would be just his luck, to fall head-over-heels with a spirit. A spirit that would one day have to leave.

And that day was today.

_Gods, why didn't I tell you?_ he anguished silently, _Why do you have to go?_

The doors were opening, the bone-rattling echo of stone scraping against stone making the boy grind his teeth. He stood there, watching his Mou Hitori no Boku, as words of encouragement were shared between friends. Then, he looked to Yuugi. Burning ruby on dull amethyst. As if he were waiting for... for _something._

_Don't make me say it_, he mentally pleaded, _Don't make me say goodbye...!_

_I love you..._

"It's like we always say..." his voice choked with false enthusiasm, a smile forcing onto his face. "It's your move!" A thumbs-up. A smile. A sentence left unsaid.

"_I love you, Atem._"

He was walking away.

_I love you._

With the swish of a cape, his entire being changed. Pale skin tanned. Navy slacks and leather shirt morphed into royal silks and linens. Wristlets and buckles and chains turned to priceless gold regalia. A crown, with extended wings, gleamed proudly against the near-blinding light of the Otherworld's Gates.

_I love you._

An arm went up, thumb pointed reassuringly upwards. A symbol that all would be well.

A final goodbye.

Yuugi shuddered, tears springing up in his eyes. He took a single step forward, arm outstretched for the Pharaoh, as if to grab him, and pull him back, and never let go, though he was already too far away.

"I love you!" he cried. But it was too late.

The Door to the Afterlife had already ground shut.

Moisture fell down his cheeks, as his friends and family sat there, staring at him with widened eyes at he declaration. His arm shook, and his legs threatened to give beneath him. A deafening rumble echoed throughout the underground cavern, and stone threatened to give way above their heads. There were cries of fear and alarm and astonishment. The others retreated, while Yuugi stood there a moment more.

At that moment, a thought ran across his mind. Why run, when he could just _stay_ there? Stay there, and let the earth swallow him up, ending his life, so he could be with Atem? The resounding emptiness in his head was already deafening. The thoughts that ran through it were his, only his, and only for him to hear. At first, he had hated and feared the spirit. But now, he realized that it was the same spirit who had given him a reason to keep going.

And now that reason was gone.

A large slab of ceiling crashed down by his side. He felt the floor rumble and shake threateningly on impact.

"Yuugi!" came a frightened voice. The boy started, and turned, teary eyes wide. Behind him, were his friends, still edging their way to the surface, but seeming unwilling to leave the depressed teen behind. His grandfather seemed to be the most petrified of all.

They wouldn't leave without him.

He couldn't stay. He couldn't let the earth swallow his body and soul, and he couldn't be with Atem.

He turned quickly back to the door, the Eye of Horus glaring back at him. He grit his teeth, clenched his fists, and shouted a quick "_Sayonara_!", before making a mad dash for safety. His companions, now confident that the young duelist was no longer going to throw himself at Death's doorstep, ran ahead.

Centuries of dust and sand and stone crashed around Yuugi as he raced for the surface. His feet pounded up the aged steps.

With a final, resounding _boom_, Yuugi threw himself upwards, with the tomb caving in at his heels.

He sat there a moment, turning back to the last place his Darkness had been. A hand went to grasp the shirt over his chest, where the Millennium Puzzle would have been. His last connection to Atemu.

Now there was nothing left. Nothing, but a haunted mind, and memories that were to fade with the passage of time.

His voice was a scarcely-heard whisper. "_Sayonara_..." he said again.

Only then, did he allow himself to fall to his knees, his grandfather coming up to hold him as he quietly cried.

Because, sometimes, nothing else could say "_I love you_" better than "_goodbye_".

* * *

Thank you, to all of those who followed/favorited, and to _Envytastic_ and _Mana's Madness _for reviewing! ^^

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything within/to do with the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime/manga franchise. Those are (c) to Takahashi Kazuki, as well as _Konami_ and any others I may have forgotten to mention. This is simply a work of fiction inspired by the original anime/manga, and is in no way, shape, or form gaining a sort of profit nor am I associated with it in any way. The themes/topics for these one-shots are credited to _SmilehKitteh_ on DeviantArt, but that actual _writing _belongs to me.**

**Please respect the hard work I have put into this and all of my other stories, and do not steal/copy/claim this story as your own, nor post it/use it anywhere without my direct permission.**

**Also, though I respect/appreciate _constructive criticism_, I will mot tolerate any flaming and/or spamming within the reviews of this story.  
**

**Thank you.**

**~ Fallen**

* * *

Reviews = Love :D


	3. Light

Are you all having a good day? Mine sucked. FanFiction and reviews have made it much better, though. XD

I know it's still technically Thursday, but I only have two hours 'til midnight, and I'm going to be SUPER busy tomorrow. Like, literally, right out of school Friday, all the way until Monday. And I'd rather give you guys an early update than a late one.

So enjoy!

By the way, just a warning: The next one is gonna be angst-y! *evil laugh*

* * *

_**Theme #3: **Light_

_**Continuation Of:** None_

_**Pairing:** Puzzleshipping (Yami/Yuugi)_

_**Rating:** K_

_**Warning(s):** None_

_**Word Count:** 731_

_**Next:** Dark_

* * *

There was much about his Other Self that intrigued Yami.

The way he laughed, or how his eyes would shine when he did. That happy smile, so perfect and pure and kind. His childish nature and practically _cherubic _features. His love for everything and everyone around him, the way he was so easily willing to forgive and forget wrong-doings to him in the past.

Actually... there wasn't... _anything_ that _didn't _catch his attention.

All of the small, purposeless habits, the random daydreaming and artistic thoughts and long stretches of overcritical thinking. His determination, his quiet voice, his soulful, gemstone eyes, his innocence (though the teen wasn't _quite_ as 'innocent' as he had most believing)...

His soul, his very _existence_, was something the Pharaoh both relished in, and envied.

He felt guilty about sharing the vessel of Yuugi's body. Oftentimes, he would lock himself up in his own Mind's Room and brood over the smallest of things. Like having to take control of his partner's body for small spans of time without his permission - even if it were for mere _seconds_ - or when he'd accidentally ignore his partner, or not able to help him on simple tasks, like schoolwork. (Of course, both knew this was a long shot, but sometimes Yami tended to pay better attention to what the teen was meant to be learning than the actual _student_ did.). Sometimes, the spirit would wish he had his _own _body, if only to lift the burden of his presence from Yuugi for a moment's time. He knew it was difficult every now and then. After all, one could gain much unwanted attention with the occasional muttering to themselves. What, with having an extra soul in his body, and therefore an extra _voice_ in his head...

But the Pharaoh was also thankful for his situation.

Had it not been for the pure light and warmth of Yuugi's soul, he would still be the creature he had been upon first being released from the confines of their Millennium Puzzle. So dark and corrupt, flying _far_ beyond the line of a sound mind and insanity. Dangerous, murderous, with very little regard for human life. Or... _any_ life, for that matter. He had been twisted, and though he thought what he was doing was best for his vessel, it was not the right way to go about things. Because now, Yuugi was much more than just a _body_ for him to control and protect now and again.

He was his partner, and he always would be.

Yami and Yuugi had been through so very, very much together. Illusion Island, the warehouse fire, the incident with Yami Marik and Jounouchi-kun at Domino Harbor, Battle City, countless Shadow Games and maniacs out for their (though mainly the Pharaoh's) head... The list went on. And, yes, the guilt and self-loathing was a heavy cloud over the spirit's mind - there were times he wished Sugoroku had never given Yuugi the Puzzle to solve. But, had he never solved the ancient, golden artifact... both he and Yuugi would have missed out on _so much._

Yami would have never been able to see Yuugi grow into the person he was today - he had lost his meek and timid slouch, spoke with a raised voice when needed, gained confidence and set goals and wasn't afraid to speak his mind. The bullies had long-since learned to leave the young man alone. He wouldn't sit there and take the abuse dished out to him, liked he used to, not even a full year before.

And Yami... He wouldn't have learned to forgive, to be kind... to _love_. He loved his Aibou more than life, itself. Yuugi was his everything. The one who had liberated him from the darkness of his prison, and given him as close to true freedom as he possibly could. His savior, his guardian angel, his teacher, his Light in the Darkness. His partner. His other half.

Yuugi was going places in the world. And, even if Yami had to leave in the future, he would always be grateful for what the boy had done for him. He would always love him, hold him in high regards...

And he was so _proud_ to be called the Darkness to balance and complete Yuugi's Light.

* * *

Thank you, to all of those who followed/favorited, and to _Mana's_ Madness and _ChangeOfHe4rt_for reviewing! ^^

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything within/to do with the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime/manga franchise. Those are (c) to Takahashi Kazuki, as well as _Konami_ and any others I may have forgotten to mention. This is simply a work of fiction inspired by the original anime/manga, and is in no way, shape, or form gaining a sort of profit nor am I associated with it in any way. The themes/topics for these one-shots are credited to _SmilehKitteh_ on DeviantArt, but that actual _writing _belongs to me.**

**Please respect the hard work I have put into this and all of my other stories, and do not steal/copy/claim this story as your own, nor post it/use it anywhere without my direct permission.**

**Also, though I respect/appreciate _constructive criticism_, I will mot tolerate any flaming and/or spamming within the reviews of this story.  
**

**Thank you.**

**~ Fallen**


	4. Dark

Sorry this took so long! ^^U

Expect two more updates after this one ;P

* * *

_**Theme #4: **Dark_

_**Continuation Of:** None_

_**Pairing:** Puzzleshipping (Yami/Yuugi)_

_**Rating:** K_

_**Warning(s):** None_

_**Word Count:** 448_

_**Next:** Seeking Solace_

* * *

"_Ouch_! Yami, that was my foot!" a voice complained.

"Oh, sorry, Aibou!" replied another, this one deeper in tone.

"_Ugh_, where are those stupid candles?!"

"How am I supposed to know? _I can't see_."

"No, _really_?" I though you could see in the dark!"

Yuugi's hand groped out blindly in the pitch blackness, one running against the walls of his home, while the other was firmly caught in the grasp of his lover, Yami. The two had been upstairs that night, relaxed upon Yuugi's bed, while a windstorm raged on outside. They were conversing about the simple, little things in life at the time, reminiscing of their lives and just overall enjoying one another's company for the evening, when the power had suddenly cut out. And so, the couple had accepted the trying journey to locate candles, and illuminate the rest of their dark night until they went to sleep. Unfortunately, the candles were located in a drawer of miscellaneous supplies in the kitchen. _Downstairs._

So, they had to travel in complete darkness.

Yuugi stumbled over something, giving a yelp. Yami's hand tightened its grip over his own, and tugged him back into a balanced position. "Thanks..." came the grateful sigh, receiving only an amused chuckle in return. When the wall came to an end, Yuugi's hope soared.

Making his way over the linoleum floor, Yuugi ran his fingers over the appropriately-named "_junk drawer_", and slid it open. He rummaged around for a moment, impatiently await the feel of a waxen candlestick beneath his fingers, Yami standing at his shoulder in anticipation. After a few more minutes of fruitless searching passed, the taller of the pair finally broke the silence.

"We're out of candles, aren't we?"

"...Yes."

Yuugi yelped as a pair of arms then decided to encircle his waist, and draw him close. He gasped as teeth nibbled at his earlobe, warm breath passing over his neck. Yuugi bit his lip to stifle a moan, and instead grumbled a quiet, "Knock it off, Yami."

"Why?" the taller questioned with a husky chuckle, "It'd be the perfect pass-time... Jii-chan isn't home, lights are already out..." his voice trailed off suggestively, a hand slowly creeping towards the waistband of Yuugi's night-pants.

And, as if on a cue, there was an electronic-sounding hum that reverberated throughout the house, and the kitchen was lit up moments later as power returned to the building. Both looked up, Yuugi smirking as he pulled himself from Yami's arms, glad he was able to actually _see_ what was in front of him this time.

"Wrong," he teased smugly.

Yami gave a shrug. "We still could..." he tried.

"_No_."

Yami was definitely _not_ pouting.

* * *

Thank you to _Mana's Madness_ for reviewing!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything within/to do with the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime/manga franchise. Those are (c) to Takahashi Kazuki, as well as _Konami_ and any others I may have forgotten to mention. This is simply a work of fiction inspired by the original anime/manga, and is in no way, shape, or form gaining a sort of profit nor am I associated with it in any way. The themes/topics for these one-shots are credited to _SmilehKitteh_ on DeviantArt, but that actual _writing _belongs to me.**

**Please respect the hard work I have put into this and all of my other stories, and do not steal/copy/claim this story as your own, nor post it/use it anywhere without my direct permission.**

**Also, though I respect/appreciate _constructive criticism_, I will mot tolerate any flaming and/or spamming within the reviews of this story.  
**

**Thank you.**

**~ Fallen**


	5. Seeking Solace

NOTE: This one will have one of two continuation Themes, just a little FYI X3

I personally really like this one. It was fun to write. ^^

* * *

_**Theme #5: **Seeking Solace  
_

_**Continuation Of:** None_

_**Pairing:** Blindshipping (Atemu/Yuugi)_

_**Rating:** K_

_**Warning(s):** None_

_**Word Count:** 2,226_

_**Next:** Break Away_

* * *

"_Mama_!"

The terrified scream of a young child split through the sleepy silence of a single-story home in the suburbs of Domino City, Japan. Two pairs of eyes flew open at once, and a young couple bolted up in their shared bed, looking drowsy and confused. The man - with cleanly trimmed chestnut hair and hazel eyes - looked over to his wife. He gently nudged her into awareness. "Jamel," he murmured, "It's Atemu again."

Jamel grunted in reply, sitting up straighter. She was rubbing her eyes, yawning, dark hair streaming down her back, in messy tangles. Her magenta-colored eyes glinted in the darkness, and she quickly swept back the covers, and put on a light pink robe. As her husband lay back down, she opened her bedroom door and making her way down the hallway.

"Mama!" the young voice sobbed again, and the woman opened the door leading to another bedroom. It was simple in appearance - it had one window, a bed tucked to the wall next to it, with a desk at the opposite wall, and a wardrobe just out of the opening door's reach. There was a chest filled with toy's at the bed's end, and an array of children's books, plush toys, and figurines littered the ground in surprisingly neat piles. There was a small nightlight plugged into the wall, but it seemed that the bulb had burnt out. In the bed, there was a mass of blankets, with a trembling lump at its head. Jamel flicked on a lamp resting on the desk's surface.

"Atemu?" she murmured groggily, "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

"Are they gone?" came a watery voice, muffled by blankets.

"Who, dear?"

"The monsters."

Jamel sighed quietly, sitting by the shivering little heap of duvet gently. "Did you have another nightmare? That's the third one this week."

The navy duvet suddenly whipped back. "It's not a dream!" shouted a youthful, tan face in frustration, "The monsters are real! They wanna gobble me up!" Teary, red eyes were wide and scared as they looked up into concerned magenta. Atemu then crawled into his mother's lap, sobbing quietly. The young mother hugged him close consolingly, a hand running through his messy, star-shaped locks of ebony and maroon.

"Dear, they're just _dreams_," she tried to reason, heart twisting at the way her son cried. No mother liked seeing their child so distraught.

"No they're _not_!" Atem continued to sob, "They're _monsters_! They're gonna eat me!"

She shushed him, and rocked him soothingly in her arms. "_Ssh_," she murmured quietly, "Hush, Atem. It's alright. Nothing is going to eat you. Do you know why?" Little Atemu shook his head mutely, which was buried in her embrace, "Because you're father and I will keep you safe. Nothing is going to hurt you, so long as you have us. Alright?"

He nodded, giving a tiny whimper. But Jamel knew it would not keep her child calm for long. For the past few months, Atemu had been suffering from very vivid night-terrors, claiming that shadowy creatures were coming to him in the night, wanting to 'eat him', or take him away to some place he called the 'Shadow Realm'. The details he would use to describe these bedtime demons were concerning. They were constant, their descriptions never changing, almost every single night. He would only sleep well after Jamel or his father, Akhenamkhanen, would bring him to sleep with them in their bed the remainder of this night. Akhenam claimed that it was just childhood imagination, and he would grow out of it... but were such terrifying sights nearly every night really that common in children? He was seven years old, and still terrified of creatures hiding under his bed!

Maybe... he needed something in his room that he believed would keep him safe? Something to... say, trick his mind and imagination into a sense of security, therefore ending these nightly occurrences?

"Atem..." she murmured, "How about tomorrow, you and I go and find you a dream-catcher?"

Crimson eyes peeked upwards shyly. "What's that...?" he asked with poorly withheld curiosity.

Jamel smiled at him, magenta eyes sparkling. "It's a magical item that catches dreams," she explained softly, "You hang it up above your bed, and it makes the bad things go away. The strings are like a spider's web - they catch all the bad things in them, and then a spirit that lives in a little gem tied on the strings comes out and makes them go away. It will keep the monsters from bothering you." She smiled more as Atem's eyes widened with awe at her explanation. He giggled, and beamed with excitement.

"Can we go get a dream-catcher, Mama?" he asked.

"In the morning, sweetheart. We'll go and get you one tomorrow, alright?"

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now, why don't you come and sleep with your father and I for tonight?"

* * *

Jamel pulled into the car lot of a small craft store, and turned off the engine. Atemu was in the backseat, looking out the window, bouncing quietly with a grin of excitement on his face. They exited the vehicle, locking the doors behind them, and Atemu grabbed his mother's hand, dragging her excitedly through the doors of the hobby shop. "C'mon, Mama! They might not have any left if we don't hurry!"

The young woman laughed at her boy's enthusiasm, as he pulled her up to a small station set up in the back of the shop, where another person sat. "Calm down, Atem - no running in a store! They'll have one for you, I'm sure."

As they approached, a young woman looked up at them. She had a small station set up on a simple, wooden desk, of sorts. Behind her, were selves lining the wall filled with various supplies. Hollowed shapes made up of wood, metal, weaved fibers, different kinds of thread - everything from smooth and narrow like fishing line, to thick, fluffy strands of yarn - and an impressive display of beads, tassels, feathers, and gemstone shards. Examples of her work hung in organized rows off of the table's front, and from the ceiling above.

The woman seated behind the table looked up, her ultra marine blue eyes shining with amusement as she took in the sight of the flustered mother and energetic child. Her long, dark hair was styled in an interesting way: two locks, wrapped in gold beads, coming from behind her ears and stopping at her neck. She was dressed in a flowing, long-sleeved shirt colored in light cream with golden patterns along the neckline and rims of her sleeves, which contrasted nicely against her Egyptian tan, and flare-legged blue jeans. She had on gold bracelets over her wrists, black dress flats, and a strange necklace with the Eye of Wedjat at its center.

"Good afternoon," the woman greeted, "I am Ishizu. How can I help you today?"

Jamel chuckled fondly at Atemu as he gave a gleeful giggle. "We're here to get something that'll make the monsters go away!" he replied.

"Ah," Ishizu murmured with understanding, smiling calmly at the boy, "So you want one of my dream-catchers then, do you?" Atemu nodded. "Well, I'll have you know, that not just _any_ dream-catcher will work. Each one is special, and is made specifically for one person, and one person alone."

Atem's mother smiled softly at the story this Ishizu woman crafted for her boy, who was thoroughly enraptured by her imaginative explanation. "Can you... can you make me one, please?" he asked innocently. Ishizu nodded with an almost sage-like aura around her.

"Of course. Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions, alright?" He nodded enthusiastically. "Alright, what do you like to do for fun?"

"I like to play games, and visit my grandpa!"

"If I may ask, what month is your birthday in?"

Though this question struck both Atem and Jamel as odd, she did not have her child refrain from giving a cheery answer of "June!"

Ishizu nodded, looking pleased. "Thank you. Now, one last question..." She leaned forward slightly, and Atemu looked up to her with mystified eyes. A glint of light seemed to reflect off of Ishizu's oddly beautiful necklace. "Tell me, Atemu," she murmured, "Do you believe in magic?"

Atem breathed in quietly, smiling. He nodded, eyes alight with anticipation. Ishizu motioned to behind her, where different cubbyholes of stones sat. "Would you like to pick a crystal?" she asked. After a glance to his mother, who nodded encouragingly, Atemu scampered forward, behind the desk, and followed the Egyptian woman to her store of gems. His wide scarlet eyes widened in amazement at the array of items to choose from. Which color would he pick? Blue, or red, like his eyes? Maybe the black, glassy shard? Or the bright green?

He paused, however, when a distinct _tug_ to his eyes made him glance over his shoulder, to the end of the lined-up shelves. _Atemu..._ a voice whispered.

He walked over, under Ishizu and Jamel's watchful eyes, to be met with a small collection of purple gem-shards. Some were large, some mere slivers, while the colors ranged from grayed lavender, to a vibrant violet. After scanning over the selection, he carefully picked up a crystal that seemed to change shades within the light. But, mostly, it settled on a calming shade of deep lilac, with a tinge of indigo-violet.

As he gently handed it to Ishizu, the woman smiled with appreciation. "I was wondering when this one would be chosen by someone..." she murmured quietly, and got down to one knee, her open palms cradling the amethyst gem gingerly, before placing it back into Atem's small hands. "Now... I want you to name this crystal for me, Atemu. What name do you think of when you hold it?"

The boy was quiet for a moment, looking down at the pretty thing. It was bizarrely shaped - in the form of a key-like object, with a hoop at the top, and was roughly the seize of a fifty-cent piece. He thought hard for a moment, before smiling.

"Do you have a name?" He nodded silently. "Good... Now, I want you to hold the crystal to your heart, and say the name to yourself, quietly."

Atemu did as instructed, gently cupping the key-shaped gemstone to where his heart beat inside of his chest, eyes closing. He exhaled softly, before focusing on the name that had been whispered to him as he held it. His Mama had said that a spirit staying inside the crystals on dream-catchers... and he smiled as he recalled how that spirit had called to him moments ago.

"Your name..." he murmured under his breath, so quiet, that not even the Egyptian at his side could hear him clearly, "Your name is..._ Yuugi_."

He felt the gem in his hands give a warm pulse. He held it close, smiling peacefully to himself, as the energy within the amethyst stone - _Yuugi's stone_ - throbbed along with the pulse of his heart. Waves of safety and adoration passed over him, though the child knew that they was not his own emotions. "Magic," he murmured quietly, and again, Ishizu smiled.

"Shall I make you your dream-catcher, then?"

It was approximately fifteen minutes later, that Atemu skipped happily next to his mother, a beautiful little trinket in-hand.

It was shaped like a triangle, its three sides formed of gold-plated metal, with - instead of string - small chains arranged in a squared (or... tri-angled) spider-web shape. They weren't much different from those one would find stringing together charms on a necklace. Only, as Ishizu had said, these were stronger. They could never be broken by anyone other than the dream-catcher's owner. The way they had been arranged, it almost made the dream-catcher look like a 2D puzzle, with his amethyst cross (which he had discovered was called an 'ankh') as the focal point of the whole thing. It was centered perfectly, and the whole thing was finished by a small necklace chain looped through the bottom of the triangle, therefore it would hang upside-down when set up.

Jamel was pleased with her son's reaction. He looked truly happy with the gift. And that Ishizu... what an interesting young woman. The way she had instructed Atem, like telling him to name the crystal, and all (even now, he still held the dream-catcher's talisman over his heart), she almost _believed _her with the whole magic fairytale.

"Do you like it, sweetheart?" she asked as Atem buckled himself up in the backseat.

"Yes!" he cheered, "He'll keep the monsters away - and Ishizu-san was nice! Thank you Kaa-san!"

His mother smiled in the rear-view mirror. It was cute, the two calling one another by their first names after such a short meeting. "Anything to make you feel happy and safe, Atemu."

It wasn't until they had gotten home, that Jamel realized neither she nor her son had told Ishizu Atemu's name.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything within/to do with the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime/manga franchise. Those are (c) to Takahashi Kazuki, as well as _Konami_ and any others I may have forgotten to mention. This is simply a work of fiction inspired by the original anime/manga, and is in no way, shape, or form gaining a sort of profit nor am I associated with it in any way. The themes/topics for these one-shots are credited to _SmilehKitteh_ on DeviantArt, but that actual _writing _belongs to me.**

**Please respect the hard work I have put into this and all of my other stories, and do not steal/copy/claim this story as your own, nor post it/use it anywhere without my direct permission.**

**Also, though I respect/appreciate _constructive criticism_, I will mot tolerate any flaming and/or spamming within the reviews of this story.  
**

**Thank you.**

**~ Fallen**


	6. Break Away

This can be seen as Puzzleshipping, or not. Whichever you choose. :P

* * *

_**Theme #6: **Break Away  
_

_**Continuation Of:** None_

_**Pairing:** Puzzleshipping (Yami/Yuugi)_

_**Rating:** K_

_**Warning(s):** None_

_**Word Count:** 341  
_

___**Next:** Heaven_

* * *

With the placement of its pieces, he grew closer and closer to freedom.

_Clink._

Another chain that unwound itself from his spiritual body. Another fragment of darkness that was chased away.

_Clink._

The closer the child came to completing his prison, the closer he came to consciousness. An ounce of awareness, coming to his mind, numbed and unstable after three thousand years of imprisonment.

_Clink_.

He could feel his own form now. He could feel the cold that surrounded him in its unforgiving talons. He could hear the hissing of the Shadows as they were forced to retreat away from their victim. A man with no memories, no name.

Just a lost soul, forgotten throughout the sands of time.

_Clink_.

He felt warmth begin to surround him. He could see into the child's memories, sense his anxiety and fear and hurt.

Rage blossomed in the spirit's chest.

Who would _dare_ harm such an innocent creature?

The fool would pay _dearly_ for his mistake.

_Clink_.

His eyes opened, to find something other than darkness. This time, there was light. Shining, far away. Beyond his grasp. He reached out for it - delicate and serene as a firefly's glow, that beautiful little light.

He would keep it safe.

_Clink_.

His fingers splayed as the light came closer. He could feel the warmth against his bleeding palm. _Come to me, little one,_ he urged silently, _I will protect you._

_Clink_.

It was so close - he could sense it. He was to be free soon. As the illumination grew, his wounds began to mend themselves. Sealing shut as easily as water when struck through by a hand. The blood vanished, and colored his irises. Filled his mind with a need for it.

For revenge, over those who had harmed his light. His saving grace.

_Clink_.

He exhaled, and the final piece was placed, and his prison fell away from around him. He went to the child, hurting and alone and scared. He would be his guardian.

_No-one would ever hurt him again._

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything within/to do with the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime/manga franchise. Those are (c) to Takahashi Kazuki, as well as _Konami_ and any others I may have forgotten to mention. This is simply a work of fiction inspired by the original anime/manga, and is in no way, shape, or form gaining a sort of profit nor am I associated with it in any way. The themes/topics for these one-shots are credited to _SmilehKitteh_ on DeviantArt, but that actual _writing _belongs to me.**

**Please respect the hard work I have put into this and all of my other stories, and do not steal/copy/claim this story as your own, nor post it/use it anywhere without my direct permission.**

**Also, though I respect/appreciate _constructive criticism_, I will mot tolerate any flaming and/or spamming within the reviews of this story.  
**

**Thank you.**

**~ Fallen**


	7. Heaven

**_UGH._** _Another_ late update! I'm sorry guys... ;~; I think I just might have _100TC_ updated at some point every weekend, instead of specifically on Friday, or whatever... I can never seem to make the deadline! XD

Oh, well. Life and whatnot. I can't write fanfiction _all_ the time (though I wish I could XD)!

Honestly... I'm not _entirely_ happy with this one, but I really didn't know how else to write it out, I guess. Plus, I've hit a nasty spell of writer's block, as of late. It's really kicking me in the behind. :(

I tried to make this one... bittersweet, I guess? Eh... You'll find out why when you read it. At least it's short! XD

Also: there can be implied Blind/Tendershipping. Just depends on how you all read it. So I put it under Pairings just in case. I decided to hint at it being in the post-_Metamorphosis_ universe. w

* * *

_**Theme #7: **Heaven  
_

_**Continuation Of:** None_

_**Pairings:** Heartshipping (Ryou/Yuugi), Implied Blindshipping (Atemu/Yuugi) and Gem/Tendershipping (Ryou/Bakura)  
_

_**Rating:** K_

_**Warning(s):** Character Death  
_

_**Word Count:** 948  
_

___**Next:** Innocence_

* * *

"I can feel him again, Ryou..."

The albino glanced over to his partner, confusion filling him. "What?" he murmured, hand absently squeezing Yuugi's own.

The pair had been watching television in their quaint one-story home, just enjoying the evening and each other's company, when Yuugi had suddenly sprang up an old topic that they hadn't spoke of in years.

Their Other Selves.

It had been many, many decades since the passing of Atemu and Akefia. After the spirits passed on to the afterlife, Ryou and Yuugi (who had been merely seventeen years old at the time) had grown closer, and had developed a strong friendship. Eventually, that friendship had grown into something more as the pair fell in love with one another. They had been through a lot together, but somehow... they had managed to survive in a crazy world that seemed to be against them since the beginning. Now, they were old and retired, well aged into their late sixties. In fact, Yuugi's seventyeth birthday was in a few months.

Ryou, himself, had changed. His softly-spiking, stark-white hair had turned into a beautiful silver, and though he and his partner had both aged quite well over the years, his features still held the creases of age and passed time. His doe-like eyes shone with confusion and curiosity.

The elder man, whose skin had managed to retain its pale softness throughout the years (despite having also gained wise wrinkles with it), and dull, black-gray, spiked hair had since lost its gravity-defying springy-ness, only smiled calmly towards his husband. The other couldn't help but think how much Yuugi resembled his deceased grandfather, Sugoroku, only thinner, and more... delicate, he would describe it as.

"I can feel Mou Hitori no Boku again," the purple-eyed man repeated, sighing whimsically, "Can't you.?"

Ryou's eyes widened, and he was silent. Yes, the two had both admitted to feeling rather... tired, lately, but... to be able to... Fear filled him. "But, Yuugi... That would mean-" His husband of several decades gently shushed him, hands grasping those of Ryou, who held them back just as tightly. There was another smile. Yuugi looked at peace.

"I know, Heart," he murmured, "I know."

"How do you know it's him?" came the somewhat defensive reply.

"The same way you do," came a annoyingly vague reply.

Ryou yawned, feeling... drained, all of a sudden. He quietly turned off the television, plunging the living room into soft darkness. "Shall we... head to bed, Yuugi?" he asked quietly. In the blackness, he saw a faint silhouette nod, and heliotrope eyes blinked softly. A soft kiss pressed to Ryou's brow.

The two stood, hands still holding one another's gently, as they went towards the master bedroom.

The pair didn't let go, even after they had settled in, and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Yuugi saw light. It was very, very small - nothing more than a pinprick against an endless sheet of satin shadows, but he could _see _it. "Ry'?" he asked, glancing around. A pale hand reached out and took his own, as Ryou quickly emerged from the darkness at his side. A smile reached both of their faces.

Yuugi felt tears build up behind his eyes. "Are... A-Are you ready?" he asked quietly. Ryou laughed nervously.

"As I'll ever be." A pause. "How... is this going to work out?"

A confident gleam in amethyst gems. "We'll find a way. I'm sure they won't mind too much." They began walking forward, hands swinging in small archs between them. Yuugi giggled, "Who knows? Maybe they've actually learned to get along."

Ryou laughed, as well, eyes sparkling with a storm of emotions. "Either that, or Atemu's been driven high enough up the wall to re-greet the Gods."

The light grew larger. A warm breeze ruffled their brightening locks of hair. Both could quickly feel their energy returning. Two voices whispered on the ethereal breeze.

"_Aibou_..."

"_Yadonushi_..."

Two pairs of eyes - one chocolate, one violet - met for another moment, tears building up in both. Excitement thrummed through the boys' veins, and they ran forward, hands still clenching at each other's tightly.

The two split only when they had to, in order to be properly greeted by those who had long since passed.

And as they ran into the arms of their eternally young Other Selves, the burdens of old age fell away from Yuugi and Ryou.

Forever.

* * *

_Breaking News: Former King of Games passes away._

_The body of sixty-nine-year-old Mutou Yuugi, was discovered by a close family friend inside of his home in Domino City, Japan this week. It seems that the formerly crowned King of Games and his partner, sixty-nine-year-old Bakura Ryou, had passed away in their sleep the night previous to the discovery of their bodies. Mutou had been named as King of Games from the age of sixteen, to twenty-five, when he announced his stepping down from the metaphorical throne, instead teaching at Duel Monsters Academy in his hometown for thirty-seven years, before retiring._

_When a close friend to the married pair was asked for an interview in reaction to this, one Jounouchi Katsuya simply replied with: "Yeah, it's sad that they're gone, and they were both great guys, but what else is there to say? All I know is that they're happy where they are, and that's good enough for me."_

_A candle-lighting ceremony is to be held for the two at Domino City Park in memorial at eight o'clock tomorrow evening._

* * *

Yeah. Ignore that crap ending. I'm sorry guys. Like I said - didn't quite know how else to write it! XD_  
_

I promise (hope) that the next chapter will be better than this one. ;~;

* * *

Thanks to _Mana's Madness_ and _Envytastic_ for reviewing!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything within/to do with the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime/manga franchise. Those are (c) to Takahashi Kazuki, as well as _Konami_ and any others I may have forgotten to mention. This is simply a work of fiction inspired by the original anime/manga, and is in no way, shape, or form gaining a sort of profit nor am I associated with it in any way. The themes/topics for these one-shots are credited to _SmilehKitteh_ on DeviantArt, but that actual _writing _belongs to me.**

**Please respect the hard work I have put into this and all of my other stories, and do not steal/copy/claim this story as your own, nor post it/use it anywhere without my direct permission.**

**Also, though I respect/appreciate _constructive criticism_, I will mot tolerate any flaming and/or spamming within the reviews of this story.  
**

**Thank you.**

**~ Fallen**


	8. Innocence

This one can be considered a sort of continuation of _Light_, so I'm just going to post it as such. Can be viewed as implied Puzzle, or not. :P

* * *

_**Theme #8: **Innocence_

_**Continuation Of:** Light_

_**Pairing:** Implied!Puzzleshipping (Yami/Yuugi)_

_**Rating:** K_

_**Warning(s):** Spoilers for Season 0, I guess  
_

_**Word Count:** 839_

_**Next:** Drive_

* * *

Innocence is a precious thing. It's fleeting - only lasting for mere moments, before it is slashed away by a cold, cruel, and unforgiving world wrought with greed and sin. It is to be cherished with all of one's heart, even if one is too young to realize what it is they actually _have_. So, an innocence within the heart, the mind, the soul... it is often unrecognized and taken for granted.

It is said that with hardship, this innocence is snatched from a person's grasp. But, in the eyes of some... with hardship, it is _given_ to that person. "_How?_" you might ask.

Well, when someone sees the dark side of people, they tend to naturally look for this bad side. But some, choose to find the brighter part of all.

It wasn't until I had discovered my _own_ dark side, that I realized this. In between the fading memories, and the fear of my own mind, people were being hurt. Any person who had crossed me or my friends, would wind up as either clinically insane, or even _dead_. Ushio, the museum curator, Mr. Director from the popular game-show _Win a Million Yen_... all had gone mad, and lost all they had worked for within the span of a single memory lapse. Two people - the upperclassmen who had sabotaged my class' attraction for the school fair, and the escaped convict in Burger World that had threatened Anzu - both of them had been _burned to death_.

I have to admit, I was _terrified_ of myself.

What if this... this _thing _inside of me had decided to harm some innocent bystander? Or, worse, my friends? My family? Controlling _my _body, injuring them with _my _hands... I couldn't stand the thought.

Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, Jii-chan, Kaa-san...

What if they went mad, too?

What if they also wound up dead?

And what if it was _all _by _my _doing?

I was so scared. I couldn't _tell_ anyone about it - they'd just lock me up someplace, whether it was a prison for murder, or an asylum for mental illness, it wouldn't matter. It wouldn't have fixed this _thing _that resided inside of my body and mind.

But... then... it all _changed_.

Back in Kaiba's Death T arena, in the room with large blocks falling from the ceiling... When we had thought Honda-kun had been... had been crushed, the rage I felt in that exact moment, it was _indescribable_. Never before can I recall ever feeling such raw fury. I was shocked, thinking that one of my dear friends was now dead, all by Kaiba's greedy attempt to confront my Other Self one more time. I wanted to make Kaiba suffer.

_I wanted to make him pay_.

I could feel that second presence, struggling for control, to avenge our fallen friend. I could see red clouding my eyes with murderous intent. Oh, what I would have given in that moment to walk right up to that bastard and _rip_ his heart straight from his chest-!

I was scared. I didn't want this creature to take control, to let those I loved see what kind of demons were hiding beneath my gentle demeanor. But upon revealing my thoughts of another person taking refuge inside of my body, to finally _admit_ to sensing a second presence in my mind... All that fear just... _vanished_.

And, over time, it helped me to realize that this second soul was the most innocent out of us all.

The Pharaoh didn't have memories of his mortal life; Hell, he didn't even have a name! He had been trapped in darkness for _three thousand years_, and it slowly ate away at whatever ounces of humanity that remained after he had been sealed away in the Millennium Puzzle. With nothing, not even a body to call his own, each little thing of whatever existed in this huge world that he saw through another's eyes became precious to him. He would cling to it, almost like a child would cling to a loved toy, and do everything he could to protect it. And when he couldn't, that fear turned into anger, both at the offender and at himself for failing to prevent what had happened.

Over time, he eventually grew out of these violent episodes, but that didn't change his fierce loyalty towards myself and our friends. And though he always put up a look of confidence and strength when he was in possession of our body, I could always feel that underlying terror that he may do something wrong. Something that will displease or hurt someone in some way, and have them send him back to the darkness of the Puzzle.

But below this quick fuse and intimidating demeanor, I can tell that the Pharaoh is a strong person. Not just some spirit, or "_another Yuugi_," as it has been worded before. I owe him so much.

And I'm happy knowing that, even if we were to one day part, that we will always be partners.

* * *

Thanks to _AnimeHannah_ and _ChangeofHe4rt _for reviewing!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything within/to do with the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime/manga franchise. Those are (c) to Takahashi Kazuki, as well as _Konami_ and any others I may have forgotten to mention. This is simply a work of fiction inspired by the original anime/manga, and is in no way, shape, or form gaining a sort of profit nor am I associated with it in any way. The themes/topics for these one-shots are credited to _SmilehKitteh_ on DeviantArt, but that actual _writing _belongs to me.**

**Please respect the hard work I have put into this and all of my other stories, and do not steal/copy/claim this story as your own, nor post it/use it anywhere without my direct permission.**

**Also, though I respect/appreciate _constructive criticism_, I will mot tolerate any flaming and/or spamming within the reviews of this story.  
**

**Thank you.**

**~ Fallen**

* * *

Ok, I admit this one was slightly half-assed, but honestly... This one has been giving me trouble _all week_! So cut me some slack, please. XD


	9. Drive

This was inspired by a conversation between Envytastic and I. This catchphrase came up, and I had to write it XD

And did anyone else have trouble with FFN last night? I tried to upload this document to my Manager, but it wouldn't work! Just said there was an error. :/

* * *

_**Theme #9: **Drive_

_**Continuation Of:** None_

_**Pairing:** Blindshipping (Atemu/Yuugi)_

_**Rating:** K_

_**Warning(s):** Spoilers for Season 0, I guess  
_

_**Word Count:** 635_

_**Next:** Breathe Again_

* * *

"Atem, slow down! You're above the speed limit!" Came the alarmed voice of Yuugi, who was currently gripping the passenger's seat he sat in with anxiety, his boyfriend of three years behind the wheel. Atem rolled his eyes fondly. Honestly, sometimes Yuugi was a little too cautious.

They were currently headed down the freeway towards the smaller's home. The nineteen-year-old had decided to pleasantly surprise his younger partner by picking him up at school that day. The pair had started dating when Yuugi was in his freshman year, making Atemu a sophomore. And, ever since Atem had graduated from Domino High-School last year, and begun his University studies, the two had very little time to spend together, between his job and college classes, and Yuugi studying for his end-of-the-year senior exams. He knew it put a strain of their relationship, and it was obvious to them and their friends that Yuugi was rather lonely without his boyfriend around school anymore.

So, what better way to lift spirits, than a surprise date after dismissal?

"_Relax_, Aibou," the Egyptian soothed, "It's only by five miles - hardly noticeable! We'll be fine!" After all, most cops in sleepy Domino City were rather lenient on roadway speeds. Usually they didn't bother with a driver if it was slightly above or below the limit.

And, it was then that a siren decided to sound behind them. The alternating red, blue, and white lights of a police patrol car flashed against the dashboard and rear-view mirrors.

Of course, there were always those select few sticklers.

Atemu paled slightly, and Yuugi groaned, annoyance heavy in his tone. Sending a sheepish grin in reply to the seventeen-year-old's stern glare, Atem pulled off to the side of the road, and rolled down the driver's side window before killing the engine. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, digging out his wallet for his license. Yuugi crossed his arms over his chest, and pointedly looked out the opposite window with a huff.

He waited a little impatiently as the officer took his sweet time strolling up to the side of the car, before peeking inside the opened window. Atemu put on a pleasant (but also nervous) smile, Yuugi still brooding beside him. The man was younger, with bowl-cut, brown hair and cold blue eyes. "Hello, officer," the tanned man greeted lightly, "Is there a problem?"

The man blinked, snorting. "I'd say there is," he grunted, "You were above the speed limit. And your left tail-light is busted." Atemu blinked in surprise, before handing the man his license at his gesture.

Oh. He hadn't known _that_.

"I'm going to have to write you a ticket, kid," the man continued, before doing just that, Atem concealing a despaired groan. He tucked his license back into his wallet, giving a small man-pout as the policeman pulled away with a curt "get it fixed."

Yuugi snorted quietly, and Atemu glanced over to see him concealing a tiny, smug smirk. "I told you to slow down," he pointed out quietly, voice practically _screaming_, "_listen to me next time, you moron_".

Again, crimson eyes rolled. Glancing at the ticket, he got an idea, and decided to play it to his advantage in an attempt to win back Yuugi's good favors.

"Are you a parking ticket?" Atemu snickered, "Because that ass has _fine_ written all over it."

Yuugi's orchid eyes sent him a chastising look, before he snorted and looked away again. "Just shut up and drive the damn car."

Outside, Atemu heard the officer give a short laugh before entering his vehicle.

"Yeah, love you, too, Aibou," he murmured, unable to withhold an amused smile before pulling back onto the road.

* * *

Thanks to _Envytastic _and _Mana's Madness _for reviewing!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything within/to do with the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime/manga franchise. Those are (c) to Takahashi Kazuki, as well as _Konami_ and any others I may have forgotten to mention. This is simply a work of fiction inspired by the original anime/manga, and is in no way, shape, or form gaining a sort of profit nor am I associated with it in any way. The themes/topics for these one-shots are credited to _SmilehKitteh_ on DeviantArt, but that actual _writing _belongs to me.**

**Please respect the hard work I have put into this and all of my other stories, and do not steal/copy/claim this story as your own, nor post it/use it anywhere without my direct permission.**

**Also, though I respect/appreciate _constructive criticism_, I will mot tolerate any flaming and/or spamming within the reviews of this story.  
**

**Thank you.**

**~ Fallen**


End file.
